Bound by Strange Fate
by NaiveWriter
Summary: A devious rogue and a young dragon tied together by fate...in a very strange way. How can a 'hero' get along with a dragon when she lacks the right power to work with this powerful being?


She didn't expect this.

Shadow laid on the soft grass, looked at the stars above and gave out a sigh.  
It was quiet night like this that she could contemplate about her life. Her next move.  
Being a rogue and all, she must be at least one step ahead of her enemies. She was not the best thief in the land and there would always be those who are her better, she knew that. Her thieving skills helped her to survive the crazy world and sometimes got her into an even bigger trouble. Still, there was nothing that she couldn't handle.

Yet...this was an unexpected turn of events.

From an unscrupulous rogue in to an all loving hero.

All this because of some nonsense prophecy about her... _and the dragon._

Her life had turn upside down because of it.

She no longer steal from random nobles. No longer have to hide in the dark from the city guards. No longer live on the run...

Her destiny. Her fate. It all tied with this green-scaled baby dragon beside her.  
She saved the town of Falconreach over and over, liberated the people of Sandsea from a tyrant, defeated the dark creatures in Darkwoods, disbanded groups of bandits and many other great deeds that she never thought that she would accomplish.

Despite all that great turn...there was just one problem that always bothered her.

...she has no _Dragon Amulet._

All great dragon riders have it. Of course, that was obvious. The Dragon Amulet allows the user to unleash the dragon's true potential and speak in their language. A powerful trinket...yet Shadow didn't have it.

How ridiculous would that sound?

Shadow, a 'hero', and her mighty dragon from the prophecy...doesn't understand each other.

She has no idea where to get one.

Lady Celestia was also a bit surprised by this. She suspected that fate has some strange plans to test Shadow and her dragon. Since Shadow couldn't even give her dragon a name, Lady Celestia told her to call it _Draco_...the _only word_ that Shadow's dragon responded to.

"Draco." Shadow spoke, cutting the peaceful silence.

The baby dragon opened its red eyes and looked at her, a bit annoyed that Shadow woke it up from a nice nap.

"Huh. That's the only word I can say to you, it seems. Since you don't understand me..."

The dragon didn't bat its eyes.

"...look." Shadow moved closer to the dragon. "I know you don't understand a word I'm saying right now...but I just wanted to tell you this."

Draco yawned softly and dropped his head on the grass, tired. Its red eyes still locked on Shadow with boredom.

"I...never thought that this would be a life for me. Being a hero and all. It's just...still new to me. Nobody ever thanked me, nobody ever risked their lives for me...well...until I met Lady Celestia...and when you came along..."

Shadow caressed its head and Draco jerked away violently from her hand. It growled.

"...yeah, you hated that, don't you." Shadow frowned.

It snarled threateningly...but that came out adorable to Shadow.

"I just...wanted to..." Shadow paused for a moment. "...I wanted to thank you."

Draco became quiet. There was something in its expression that made Shadow stopped. It almost as if...

"...yeah, I wanted to thank you, Draco." Shadow continued.  
"My life...has never been so much fun...and you make everything better. Even though I don't speak your language or has the power to summon you from afar...you give me an adventurous life. You're...you're like..."

Draco tilted its head.

"You're my best friend, Draco."

Silence fell between them.

Draco let out an annoyed noise and closed its eyes, resuming its napping time.

Shadow chuckled to herself.

"Yeah...you don't understand a word I said."

Shadow gazed back to the stars again. "Y'know...if I have a Dragon Amulet...I think I'll name you... _Nocturnus."_

* * *

 _The dragon opened its eyes to see its human companion sleeping. It got up on its legs and came closer to the black armored rogue with annoyed expression._

 _"Heh, of all the humans in this world, I got stuck with the one that can't even speak my language." It barked._

 _"It would be so much fun destroying the world with someone who can actually understand what I'm saying-" it stopped when Shadow stirred in her sleep._

 _"...hmm. Still, at least you're not completely useless."_

 _Draco shook its head._

 _"...I hate myself for saying this but...ugh, never mind, you won't understand me anyway, dunder-head...I...kinda like you."_

 _It let out a sigh._

 _"There. I said it. You stupid rogue. You're not completely useless and I kinda like you for that."_

 _Night was still young and Draco snuggled beside the rogue, gazing up to the sky._

 _"You know what...I kinda looking forward to that day...where you and I will destroy the world together. I almost laugh actually...when you thought that I'm the Savior dragon..." It bent its head down, almost sad. "...I'm not a savior, you idiot."_

 _"Well...a few praises from here and there weren't that bad. But when that day arrives...you'll still be at my side, right, Shadow?"_

 _Draco sniffled quietly. Fate was never kind to it anyway, especially when it planned out that Draco would be a World Destroyer. That damned prophecy..._

 _If there was one thing Draco was grateful for...Shadow didn't know what kind of dragon Draco really is..._

 _"Eh...I guess I'll find out soon enough..."_

 _"Good night, Shadow..."_

 ** _End._**

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ I originally posted this in deviantart. Figured I should upload something here. So yeah, my first time writing something for DF.

Dragonfable (c) Artix Entertainment


End file.
